


ничего, курама подлечит

by escape_cat



Series: наруто и сакура\\\ [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Art, Missing Scene, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape_cat/pseuds/escape_cat
Summary: Нечеловеческим усилием воли он подавляет рвущиеся наружу слезы. Рыдания не заставят умерших воскреснуть, но зато заставят почувствовать себя ещё дерьмовее.Боль давит изнутри по периметру всего тела. Почему происходит столько дерьма. Почему с ним. Какого черта.Наруто пытается курить, чтобы отвлечься, но получается это у него дерьмово: лёгкие, конечно, отвергают едкий дым, и он сильно кашляет, задыхается, но не так, как задыхался до этого. На этот раз боль физическая, и она позволяет забыть о том, что он испытывал раньше. Правда, затянуться уже не хочется, так что Наруто хочет выбросить сигарету, он собирается потушить её о металлический мусорный бак…И его рука останавливается на полпути.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: наруто и сакура\\\ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827409
Kudos: 2





	ничего, курама подлечит

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено артом от kurolisk целиком и полностью

https://vk.com/wall-53924875_5622 - - - kurolisk

***

Сакура улыбается, и её улыбка — это нечто.

Наруто растерянно смеётся в знак приветствия и чешет в затылке, привет, Сакура-чан, как дела, может, пообедаем вместе? В её глазах он всякий раз видит что-то очень красивое, светлое, как будто бы смотрит куда-то в море, такое же чувство у него было, когда они сражались на строящемся мосту с Забузой, у воды был такой же цвет, и на вкус солёная, и Наруто ощущает вкус морской соли, когда смотрит в эти прекрасные светлые глаза.

Сакура обижается за «солёные глаза» и отвешивает незадачливому поклоннику мощного пинка, а то мало ли, ещё хуже комплимент придумает, а ей ещё с этим жить.

Наруто радуется.

Сакура похожа на свое имя, и он очень боится, что когда-нибудь они больше не будут одной командой, командой Какаши, что их дружба закончится, как кончается цветение сакуры, и что ему придётся забыть о Саске, забыть о них всех и жить дальше, хотя какая это жизнь, невозможно разменять свои убеждения и жить дальше, это же просто смерть. И он смотрит, смотрит на розовые волосы, и не знает, что за мысли копошатся в его голове и как это можно нормально описать словами языком через рот.

Саске бы смог, он умный. Но Саске не нужна Сакура, и это всякий раз делает её печальной. Наруто очень хочется заорать, как раньше: что ты в нем нашла?! я не хуже, посмотри на меня, Наруто, я здесь вообще-то! А Сакура улыбнулась бы и сказала…

А что бы она сказала? При мысли об этом разговоре он краснеет и понимает, что даже не может предположить, что именно. Наверное, потому что это невозможно.

— Хей, Какаши-сенсей, а вы… вам… вы влюблялись когда-нибудь?

Какаши откладывает книгу, которую читает в сотый, а то и в тысячный раз, и внимательно смотрит своим обманчиво расслабленным взглядом. Ну, раз он любит этот любовный бред Джирайи, наверное, влюблялся когда-нибудь. Как Асума влюбился в Куренай-сенсей, например. Когда это произошло, Наруто не знал — как будто они всегда были вместе. А что же с его собственным учителем, который каждое второе свое опоздание оправдывает тем, что заплутал в лабиринте любви?

— Что-о-о?! В смысле не знаете?

Какаши улыбается и чешет затылок. Такой взрослый, популярный и все такое, и — не знает? Почему? Из-за маски, что ли? Кто знает, что там скрыто…

— Я не могу сказать, влюблялся ли я когда-нибудь, но я точно знаю, что у меня были замечательные друзья. Влюблённость… слишком сложное чувство.

Здесь Наруто соглашается с сенсеем. Он не очень хорошо понимает, что же такое на самом деле влюблённость, но ощущает чем-то скачущим в районе груди: Сакура — особенная.

Особенная.

Она словно бы светится изнутри, и это заставляет желудок Наруто прыгать вверх и вниз, испытывать головокружение. Даже когда она злится. Даже когда она плачет. Когда она просто Сакура.

И только её любви к Саске он не может понять.

Наруто знал, что Саске красив, холоден и силен, и это заставляет девчонок виться вокруг него. Однако… Сакура? Почему? Почему она так странно реагирует на упоминание его имени? Почему она краснеет? Заикается? Что с ней происходит, когда она разговаривает с Саске? Куда пропадает деятельная, уверенная девушка, и откуда на её месте… влюблённая…

Наруто не то чтобы не понимает. Он просто не хочет этого признать. Это тяжело, поймите.

Наруто с детства быстро восстанавливался, спасибо Кьюби. Всё раны, ссадины, царапины, переломы — все отступает под натиском зловещей красной чакры. Спасибо, Курама, ты в очередной раз меня спас, нога больше не болит.

Зато болит вот здесь.

Откуда эта странная горечь? Эта невозможность дышать. Наруто лежит на кровати и учащенно дышит: боль словно пытается завладеть его телом полностью, она растекается от области в груди дальше, подкатывает к горлу и мешает дышать нормально. Саске… Сакура…

Откуда эта гребаная боль?

Наруто сжимает в кулаке футболку, пытаясь понять, почему это происходит. Зачем? Как же так получается, что Наруто всегда третий лишний? Из-за чего? Почему воздух такой плотный?

Весь мир идёт маленькими трещинками, сыпется мелким песком, когда Сакура признается, что любит его. Признается, обнимает, говорит ненужные слова, улыбается, наигранно возмущается.

И лжет.

Наруто знает, что она говорит неправду, он просто не может поверить в то, что она говорит, потому что все просто: ей нужен Саске. Наруто не слишком умен, но он способен отличить ложь от правды — сердцем. Просто он ненавидит ложь где-то на клеточном уровне. Наверное, это от рождения.

И бесконечная фальшь, которой так и разит от действий Сакуры, заставляет его чувствовать себя убитым.

А когда Сай рассказывает о намерениях Сакуры, Наруто просто становится плохо. Просто плохо. И он задыхается, падает на колени, пытается не упасть в обморок, и у него не получается.

Потому что это больно.

***

Наруто идёт по одной из самых широких улиц в восстанавливающейся Конохе и пинает камень. Это помогает ни о чем не думать и просто идти. Можно было бы зайти в Ичираку-рамен, только есть сейчас, как ни странно, совсем не хочется, а хочется избавиться от этого странного чувства, не оставляющего его с того припадка.

Удушающее и тёмное чувство.

Наруто сворачивает в один из новых ларьков, в которых продают чипсы, газировку, сакэ и сигареты. Ему ничего особенно не нужно, но почему бы не зайти, если подвернулась возможность? Он бродит среди стеллажей, бесцельно обводя взглядом обертки от шоколадок и моти. Возможно, стоило немного разрядиться, потренироваться или ещё что-то, но ему не хотелось.

Из ларька он вышел с пачкой сигарет, которую никак не планировал покупать. Курить нехорошо и все такое. Хотя образ Асумы без сигарет и не представить, а ведь он — гордость деревни, и такая привычка…

В районе грудной клетки сдавливает стальными тисками. Асума мёртв. Почему он мёртв? Почему он должен был умереть? А Извращенный Отшельник? Отшельник…

А мама? Папа? Родители, которых он никогда не знал, и которые являлись ему только сгустками чакры, запечатанной в его разуме, почему все так?

Нечеловеческим усилием воли он подавляет рвущиеся наружу слезы. Рыдания не заставят умерших воскреснуть, но зато заставят почувствовать себя ещё дерьмовее.

Боль давит изнутри по периметру всего тела. Почему происходит столько дерьма. Почему с ним. Какого черта.

Наруто пытается курить, чтобы отвлечься, но получается это у него дерьмово: лёгкие, конечно, отвергают едкий дым, и он сильно кашляет, задыхается, но не так, как задыхался до этого. На этот раз боль физическая, и она позволяет забыть о том, что он испытывал раньше. Правда, затянуться уже не хочется, так что Наруто хочет выбросить сигарету, он собирается потушить её о металлический мусорный бак…

И его рука останавливается на полпути. Потому что боль опять вернулась, опять в его голове роятся воспоминания об умерших, самых дорогих и незаменимых людях, убитых вечной ненавистью мира шиноби, тех, без кого так тяжело совершать самые простые действия. Единым комом все это давит, душит. Ему хочется кричать и молчать, и даже Сакура уходит куда-то на второй план.

Наруто, плохо осознавая, что он делает, подносит сигарету к запястью и тушит об него. Резко и остро жжёт кожу, и в мире не остаётся ничего, кроме этого ощущения, и через секунду он быстро отнимает бычок от руки. Место соприкосновения болезненно ноет, и мысли медленно закрадываются назад в голову, но это уже не так критично — ему даже кажется, что дышать стало в разы легче. И он уверенным движением руки выкидывает ставшую бесполезной сигарету.

***

Пожалуй, после того раза стоило остановиться, но Наруто неожиданно понял, что это — самый быстрый способ перестать думать о том, о чем думать нельзя. Поэтому свидание с никотином повторилось через неделю, и затушил он её опять о запястье — от предыдущего ожога не осталось и следа, за что следовало похвалить хвостатого. Несмотря на действенность, метод оказался краткоэффективен, поэтому через две недели кисти рук Наруто были сплошняком усыпаны круглыми красноватыми ожогами. Не заметить было сложно.

Какаши обратил внимание.

В очередной раз поджигая сигарету, Наруто понял, что сзади кто-то стоит. Он резко развернулся и почувствовал, что кровь резко отхлынула от лица: перед ним стоял сенсей, как всегда незаметный и бесшумный. С книжкой в руке.

— Наруто.

Наруто стоял с сигаретой и не знал — провалиться ли ему под землю, заорать или что-то ещё, поэтому просто стоял. Идиот.

— К… Какаши-сенсей… Я эт-то…

Учитель смотрит на потухающую сигарету. Наруто хочется повернуть время вспять и пойти курить в другое место, хотя для Какаши отыскать незадачливого ученика вряд ли окажется проблемой.

Как я пришёл к такому?

— Наруто, зачем ты причиняешь себе вред?

Парень жмурится, качает головой, но все ещё держит окурок в непослушных пальцах. Что причиняет истинный вред? Монстр, запечатанный внутри. Ненависть, кипящая повсюду. Война, уничтожающая людей. Это приносит чёртов вред.

— Я… Не знаю. Просто мне плохо, а когда я курю, мне не так плохо, блин.

— Ты не куришь. Вредишь себе иначе.

И это заметил, черт. Он все замечает, а лучше бы нет.

— Послушай, физическая боль, которую причиняешь ты себе сам, не поможет справиться с проблемами. Как бы трудно тебе ни было, ты можешь разделить это бремя со своими друзьями, Наруто, вместо того, чтобы тянуть все в одиночку. Это не под силу даже тебе.

— Не могу! Как можно разделить Кьюби?! Вы даже близко не представляете эту боль!!

Он сжал в кулаке куртку на груди и обессиленно опустился на колени. Разделить боль. Смешно.

— Я не могу никого защитить, я слаб! И не могу никого спасти, сколько бы ни старался, почему у меня не получается, лучше бы умер я, понимаете…

По его щекам потекли горячие слезы, в ушах зашумело, и вот он стоит на коленях, ничто перед собой не видя, и сорвавшимся голосом хрипло кричит в образовавшуюся вокруг него пустоту:

— Я бессилен против этого мира, и я вынесу это бремя, ясно?! Я смогу!!

Но он тыкается носом во что-то жесткое, и понимает, что это — камуфляжный жилет Какаши, и что учитель его обнимает, и что ему теперь не так тяжело стоять на коленях, и что…

Наруто плачет, как маленький ребёнок, прямо на улице, обнимаясь с учителем. Ещё месяц назад он бы начал орать как ужаленный, предположи кто-нибудь подобный вариант развития событий, но сейчас это кажется совершенно нормальным, и он всхлипывает, и чувствует, что гора на его плечах уже не так тяжела.

***

Как бы то ни было, приближался день отправки на миссию S-ранга. Ожоги на его запястьях более или менее зажили, и больше он не порывался причинить себе вред. Видимо, слова Какаши-сенсея имели какое-то запечатывающее действие, потому что больше Наруто не ощущал себя настолько избитым и разваливающимся на кусочки.

За два дня до отплытия они с Сакурой медленно шли по Конохе. К ним присоединились Чоджи и Шикамару, поэтому ленивые беседы ни о чем не прекращались до заката. Наруто думал о словах учителя и понимал, что это правда, потому что даже один взгляд на друзей имел весьма успокаивающий эффект, а это что-нибудь да значит. Сейчас ему предстоит оседлать Девятихвостого, а это сделать не так просто, если боль утраты сильнее, чем ты, если ты готов причинить боль себе сам.

То чувство тьмы, которое не отступало от него с момента, когда он потушил первую из сигарет о свое запястье. Оно было опасным. Нельзя продолжать в том же духе.

— Эй, Наруто, какой-то ты грустный сегодня. Все в порядке?

Заботливый взгляд Сакуры заставляет его смутиться. Все-таки друзья — это по-настоящему ценно, и Наруто не допустит, чтобы кто-то из них пострадал. Он перешагнет через себя и свои страдания, он перешагнет через все, что было раньше, и защитит всех и каждого.

— Ничего, Сакура-чан, я просто задумался…

Она вопросительно смотрит на него.

— Эй, я, кстати, хотел кое-что сказать. Наруто, у тебя не получается косплеить Асуму, поэтому прекращай. Это очень вредно.

Как бы ему ни хотелось не понять слов Шикамару, он понимает. И бессильно сжимает кулаки. Черт.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Это очень важно…

— Заткнись!!

Всё трое недоуменно смотрят на него. И только во взгляде Шикамару скользит сочувствие — скорее всего, он понимает Наруто сейчас, как никто другой. Возможно, даже испытывает вину за произошедшее. Просто… Просто…

— О чем это вы? Что-то произошло?

Сакура недоуменно переводит взгляд с одного на другого, Чоджи выглядит виноватым и просто молчит. Ужасная ситуация, но Наруто уже знает, что он скажет. Больше никаких попыток сбежать.

— Шикамару, я справлюсь. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы не допустить повторения того, что произошло со мной. Всё в порядке, блин.

— Наруто, о чем ты?

— Сакура-чан, — он развернулся к ней и уверенно посмотрел в её широко распахнутые, прекрасные глаза, — прости, если я доставил тебе хлопот. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь к Саске.

Он увидел собирающиеся прозрачные слезы. Ну вот, опять ты ведёшь себя как идиот.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовала боль, и тем не менее причинил её тебе, поэтому я виноват.

— Наруто, нет…

— Сакура, — он уверенно смотрел вглубь её души, куда никак не мог добраться, сколько бы ни старался, — я стану сильнее. Только, пожалуйста, не лги мне больше. Это моя просьба.

— Я обе… Обещаю тебе.

Сакура нетерпеливым жестом смахнула слезы. Она действительно повзрослела с того дня, когда, рыдая, взяла с него то самое обещание. Она тоже стала сильнее.

— Ты полный дурак. Тебе не за что извиняться.

Он расплылся в довольной улыбке и запрокинул руки за голову. Кажется, все будет хорошо.

— Шикамару, я справлюсь, нафиг.

— Рад слышать.

Шикамару подошёл к нему и положил руку на плечо, и Наруто почувствовал, что с его плеч падает тяжёлая громадина. Видимо, не только он готов нести бремя этого мира на своих плечах, и это хорошо, очень хорошо.

— Не кури больше.

— Да понял я, блин!

***

День отплытия наступил, и Наруто стоял в ожидании третьего сопровождающего у ворот. Действие — вот двигатель жизни, и он это понял, и был рад этому. Конечно, деревня — это прекрасно, но совершенствоваться нужно бесконечно. Кажется, он даже немного начинал понимать Саске, ушедшего с Орочимару, жаждущего силы. Но все же у них разные пути, и он готов пройти этот путь до самого конца.

— Наруто!

Он немного удивлённо обернулся. По дороге бежала Сакура — наверное, попрощаться. Она выглядела очень грустной. Интересно, почему.

— А? Сакура-чан? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пришла сказать, что Гай-сенсей немного задерживается и чтобы вы его немного подождали.

— А…

Она резко вскинула голову, и в её глазах Наруто увидел отчаянную решимость, что немного пугало. Что произошло?

— Наруто, ты — придурок!!

Через секунду он обнаружил Сакуру обнимающей его. Тепло дыша в его грудь, она приглушенно бормотала:

— Я… Я… Прости меня, пожалуйста…

Он все ещё ничего не понимал, но откуда-то изнутри у него поднималось чувство, такое головокружительное и всеобъемлющее, такое прекрасное, пушистое.

Сопровождающие джонины деликатно отвернулись, нарочито деловито обговаривая качество новой партии сюрикенов, и это смутило его ещё больше. Эм…

— Я знаю, сколько боли тебе причинила.

На этом моменте он перестал вообще что-либо понимать, и только одно было ему понятно: это совсем не было похоже на то, что произошло в Стране Железа. Совсем. Ему было очень хорошо. И кружилась голова, но не так, как там, немного иначе, и он не задыхался, и не скидывал с себя её руки.

— Наруто, — она подняла взгляд от его груди, в которую уткнулась, обнимая его (все-таки он подрос!), — я… не хочу тебя терять.

Осипшим голосом он проговорил:

— Сакура-чан, о чем ты? Это же просто миссия, только и всего. Не расстраивайся так, блин. Это ненадолго.

— Ты действительно полный дурак.

Она разомкнула руки и отошла на шаг назад. Её веки странно покраснели, словно она плакала, и Наруто захотелось чем-нибудь ей помочь, забрать на себя часть гложущей её боли, но он очень смутно представлял себе, чем он может быть полезен.

— А вот и я!!

Громкие вопли Гая-сенсея прорезали относительную тишину у Конохских Ворот, где он через секунду появился. Движения Сакуры внезапно стали лихорадочными, она рваным движением подняла свою правую руку (Наруто почему-то решил, что для пощечины, но не стал уклоняться — бессмысленно), зачем-то схватила его за узел повязки на затылке, затем притянула его вперёд, ай, кажется ещё и клок волос ненароком захватила.

А потом он врезался в её покусанные губы. Мозг отказывался анализировать происходящее и ушёл на внеплановую перезагрузку, а бестактный Гай-сенсей только усилил фарс происходящего сделав неуместный комплимент привлекательности Наруто, захохотав и начав распинаться о Силе Юности, которая так восхитительно легко охватывает молодые сердца.

Герой же просто застыл, пытаясь не заорать по поводу непонятного гендзюцу, в которое попал, и из которого уходить ему не хотелось совсем. Широко распахнутыми глазами он смотрел перед собой на лучшую куноичи всех времен, которая целовала его — его! — и каждой клеточкой тела, каждым движением потока чакры ощущал, что все происходящее — чистая правда. Гай опять прокомментировал происходящее, начав интересоваться датой свадьбы, но на этот раз его заткнули две пары джонинских рук и бесцеремонно оттащили назад.

Тогда Наруто наконец закрыл глаза и положил полуисцеленные ладони на плечи Сакуры. Видимо, медик-ниндзя умела исцелять куда лучше Кьюби, потому что впервые за последние месяцы Наруто ощутил полное умиротворение своей израненной душой.


End file.
